1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical out-patient devices, and more particularly to feeding systems for people who have had gastric feeding tubes surgically implanted.
2. Description of Related Art
Cancer of the esophagus used to always be fatal. But now with surgical removal of the cancerous esophagus and chemotherapy, many people are now surviving. Once the esophagus has been removed, a gastric feeding tube is surgically implanted so that the patients can continue to feed themselves at home.
It has been estimated that as many as 74,000 Americans have a gastric feeding tube inserted each year. A diet of liquid food is taken through a large detachable syringe and extension tubing. The patient is expected in prior art devices to hold the syringe in one hand and pour the food into the rather small mouth of the syringe with the other hand. This challenge is often too much for patients that are weak, feeble, suffer from tremors, or who are just clumsy. Diarrhea is a side effect of chemotherapy and patients often have just a few moments to proceed to the bathroom. The result is often an embarrassing mess of food and a need for recurring assistance. A funnel can help, but still the whole is difficult to use.
An intravenous (IV) bag and pole are one solution. But the IV bag needs opening and closing, food cannot be poured in easily, and the IV pole is inconvenient and often too high.
An intestinal irrigation apparatus that could be adapted for gastric tube feeding is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,015, issued Sep. 6, 1988, to Ingrid B. Bloxom, Jr. In particular, a table top version is described that holds a douche or enema bag aloft on a hook. But such device is not adjustable and incompatible with a feeding tube syringe.
A gastrointestinal tube syringe holder is illustrated in United States Design Patent, D.373,823, issued Sep. 17, 1996, to Donald M. Baldwin. Such shows a syringe holder with a clamp, that evidently is supposed to fit on the edge of a table. This device too is not adjustable, and it must be used on a table or desk where an edge is not available for the clamp to bite on. It cannot be used on a flat surface like a table top. The elevation of the feeding syringe is predetermined by the manufacturer.